1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic-image processing apparatus used for an ophthalmic examination, etc., and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus achieved by using optical coherence tomography (hereinafter referred to as OCT) can acquire a two-dimensional tomographic image of the fundus. At the medical scene of ophthalmology, a user can observe the fundus-layer structure, the state or distribution of lesions, the three-dimensional running pattern of fundus blood vessels, and so forth based on images (a plurality of two-dimensional tomographic images) that are achieved based on the fundus-volume data.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-000191 discloses the technology to perform rendering processing for the volume data when the images that are achieved based on the fundus-volume data are displayed. The rendering processing includes volume rendering, a maximum intensity projection, and so forth. At that time, image data of a pseudo three-dimensional image of a subject viewed from a specified gaze direction can be displayed on a display device.